maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToshiroFanGirl
Welcome Homepage Toshi, I ask you to clean / edit / provide a good image, for the gallery thingy in our home page? Like the one in Maoyu stating the characters, events, anime and locations. The home page is so empty. XD Added: Please create a template for the quotes, too. XD The color, of course will depend on whoever stated the quote. Chapter 1 Toshi-nee, please upload the cover of the chapter 1, as what we have now in the site is the cover for volume 1, so that the image would appear on the page that I just made. Bere made the template that the cover of the chapter would automatically appear as we input the chapter number on the template. So now, the image didn't appear, as we don't have the picture. Thanks. Added: Being the one who implemented the rules, I shall apply it to myself. I wont be around for 2 days. I will be going in a trip with a former classmate, and would probably return after the said trip. I would try my best to go online if there would be a Wi-Fi connection available on the place that we're going, but most likely, I would only go online through my phone, so that would make me technically useless. Until then you may take a break from doing work. You've been working so hard. As a compromise, I would begin in doing chapter 2 once I got back. Nina's Image Gallery Yo, Tosh! Since you're admin here, I'm gonna assume you've read the manga and all. I've already made Nina Wáng/Image Gallery and put some images in it, but since I haven't read the manga, I don't know the chronology of the images you already uploaded. So if you would be so kind to fill the image gallery with files from Nina's category, that'd be great. 11:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, sounds good. And thanks! What do you think about the snazzy infoboxes? 12:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup, saw that. My bad. Oh, like FT, Kurobas, Maoyu and pretty much every Wiki? A link to the image gallery, right? Only for characters, I assume. 12:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Done~ 12:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) No probs. Oh and just one more question, what's a Pearl? Like, what stuff should be in the infobox of a character that's identified as a "Pearl"? Sorry for bothering~ 12:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Do they have a Master/Otome and do they have a special ability that should be noted? 12:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah okay, I get it. By the way, the Meister infobox has the same color as the Otome. Wanna change it? 12:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Done~ Enjoy your brand new infoboxes! 13:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I will give you a detailed explanation, based from the anime, though this is NOT the official description: :Corals would equate with freshmen students. They're Otomes in the making; training for combat, learning the basics, preparing food - they almost look like housewives. XD Since they're just starting, they have no masters, and simply wears a preparatory, Coral GEM. :Pearls, on the other hand are the senpai of the Coral Otome. They're more capable than Corals, and there would be cases that they could even escort royal people and rulers. Corals will help them with anything they would like, but of course, in return, the Pearls would help the Corals too, especially with their studies. At this point, someone from a kingdom can already choose on their batch. Of course, they're living to their name, as they posses a Pearl GEM. :However, should situation would demand for a power of an Otome like what Mashiro did to Arika on the chapter 1, they could create a temporary contract. :Meister Otome are the qualified graduates that serves the king / queen / kingdom ruler. :Hope this helps. If you still have questions regarding on some terms, do ask me. And oh, finally, I wont be able to help out until the day after tomorrow, because tomorrow would be my scheduled interview for my passport, and I am suffering from hang over being nauseous, so I'll give it a rest today. Sorry. But I wont make and give excuses anymore after the said day. Btw, good work. Thank you guys for all of this. Chapter 4 Wow, I can't believe I've done so much today. *O* Anyway, chapter 4 is finished! Yay! *Throws confetti at myself* Toshi, is there anyone you can "recruit" to help out with the character's pages? I haz the chapters that needs to be done quickly. T^T :I see.. Maybe we could let him handle the characters? :O Ask him if would be willing to do so, I can't go to chat because it lags way too much. Sorry to let you do this. And btw, I have pinned 3 chapters for today. I would continue working either tomorrow, or later, if I have the mood to do so. XD Hopefully, the chapters would satisfy you. :Post the infoboxes in a category? Would that mean that I would add the info boxes on the character's pages? :O *Expect this kind of stupidity everyday, especially when I work too much* :Added: Can you upload good, solo pictures per characters? :O So that when RC starts making 'em, the character page haz already a picture? (Wait what, what kind of grammar I used just now?) :Okay, I will pick out pictures later. Though I believe that Erstin and Arika has colored cover images? Can you just crop out the unnecessary details and zoom it in like the picture posted on Nina's? :O Well, if what I am saying makes sense.. I will let you know if I already have my bets for the pictures. :The Category that I added on the info boxes is Edited Info Boxes. :Okay, here is your request. Notice Good news, Toshi-nee! *^* Our Otou-sama had given me what we need: The announcement thingy that is floating on the wiki activity! Yay! *Throws confetti* And with that, I would like to ask something: One: I am going to put up a notice that the character pages needs to be taken care of, and we're in need of someone who's well versed in Japanese, particularly Kanji. Two: Should I put up a notice that we're in need of Admins, or we're good as we are for now? Lemme know. Three: What other things I should put into the notice? Four: Should we copy the glowing notice thing on the FTWiki's notice board? I also have the codes for that, but copying them with that feels too much for me. I would like your opinion with this, so let me know. Five: Respond as soon as you see this. XD Added, Six: Can you ask Fallen on what happened on our FUR? :O I already added the notices. And the glowing thingy, I will work on it once I am done with my afternoon chores. XD Leaving Sorry for my very slow work pace, Toshi. But I completed volume 1 earlier. I have chapter 9 ready today, and I will post 'em on Friday, here on my place. I have to stay somewhere else, which would mean that I wont have access to my Wi-Fi. But if ever I would find a spot, then I would go online. Anyway, here I am, doing the rules I have imposed: Notifying an Admin. I have to leave to assist my school documents and passport for today. Tomorrow, I will attend a seminar in looking for a job. Of course, I would still check if I have the time to do so. Again, I will return online would be on Friday. Sorry for this. T^T Re: Arika's mother I was about to type it.. XD Oh well, if you say so. XD Yup! :D Though we will have lots of issues regarding with her name, but we would still keep it as Lena, since in here in the OVA, and even in here, they keep it as Lena. Translation issues Goddamn manga. Anyway, here's what I am going to ask. The term Goshujin-sama, which is rampant all over the manga means Master. Every time I write my summaries, I use the equated English meaning, instead of the Romaji term. But then again, what is stated in the manga is canon, and therefore, must be followed. Now, I need your opinion over this. Should I use the English or Romaji term? Just let me know by responding of either or . Thanks. Added, as of 15:35: We also have FUR, Support, Oppose and Neutral templates now, so.. Yeah. :D ~ Choko x :I will finish Chapter 12 for now, then I will work on your request ~ STUPID BRAIN I have to woke up again just to to ask your opinion over this one. Just when I am about to fall asleep! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) I saw this on the Community Central, and this might be a good opportunity for us to speed up. Well, I have neutral feelings over this, actually. True, I want editors, especially those who can read Japanese, as DBF is a busy kid, and most of the time, not online (or even if he is, I barely notice him). Though at the same time, I believe at our power-duo team. I know that even though we're.. Eh, I am (since you work well and faster than me) working on a very slow pace, I believe that even if it's only the two of us, we can do it. But then again, there are many pages that needs to be filled up. It might take months, if ever you decide to oppose my thought. Gah. Just how neutral I could get..? Lemme know your opinion over this. , or would be acceptable. Okay, I am going to sleep now, my eyes are already shutting down.. Zzzzz.. Leaving.. Again. Uh.. So.. Yeah. (~ ._.)~ Hi. The header says it all. Real life is keeping me busy (even though it's bloody, hot summer in here! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) WTF!) and there's a lot of shitload to be done. For today, I need to arrange my papers for my upcoming trip. And for the next days, I have to leave my place to visit some places that my Mom requested to gather the things she wanted, and visit relatives as well. I find it unfair and irresponsible as I leave every now and then, but no worries, after this shit is done, I will devote myself on making the chapters again. Like I always say, if ever I find a Wi-Fi connection, I will try my best to go online, though don't expect me to edit much, since I wont be bringing my laptop, and my only means of accessing a website is through my phone and iPod. Now.. ---- Agendas: *You still haven't given me your response / opinion on my post above this. I so need your opinion about that. *I edited the featured article on the home page. The poll remained the same, though. *I also edited the community corner message. Hope it looks good for you. *I now created the image policy. If you have time, review it, and change it if there's something that you don't like. *I also created a Notice template, evident on our notice board. The open and close template were to follow, since we don't have much to discuss by now. *I also have the 3 chapters ready on my sandbox. No worries, I will finish them all once I come back. *Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 were finished earlier. *I also asked Bere to fix the chapter template. I told him to add a navigation on it, and it turned out great. ---- As the one created the rule to notify another admin if there's a need to leave, here I am, informing you. *'What': I need to leave for 3 - 4 days. *'Reason': I need to arrange my documents for my upcoming trip, visit my relatives, and get the things Mom requested me as well. *'Estimated time and date of return': Next week Monday, either in the noon or evening here on my place. ---- Again, sorry for leaving every now and then, Tosh. It pains me to leave and I swear, it's a real pain in the wallet and in the ass, but I have no choice. Like always, you can take your break from your work here, since I will be away. Hope you will extend your patience. T^T ---- Added, as of 09:26: I found some torrents of the anime. Hopefully, you will find what you're looking for. :O *http://bakabt.me/141511-my-otome-lime.html *http://kat.ph/search/my%20otome/ *http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=124353&showfiles=1 *http://extratorrent.com/torrent/1478321/LIME+My+Otome+01-26+DVD+H264.html *http://animetorrents.me/torrent-details.php?torid=777 ~ Choko x Re: Image request I see. ( ._.) Oh well, if you say so, and it's not like the characters would hurt too much. And regarding with the abilies part on the main page, I already haz a picture on mind what to put. On the last scene of the episode 1, I remember Shizuru slicing off a slave. Please, I want you to screen cap the part where after Shizuru slices the slave, she is seen facing the camera, and the slave explodes. So, yeah. Just lemme know if the Garderobe is seen on episode 1. Added, as of 17:23 of May 5: Screw having Garderobe shown on episode 1. Episode 2 will feature Garderobe of it's entirety. Well, at least, the front. >.> ~ Choko x